


Your My Best Friend

by Hisokas_House_Of_Cards



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Creepy Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter), Fluff, Hisoka and Gon going undercover, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Or more like spying, Stalking, working together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:07:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29661519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hisokas_House_Of_Cards/pseuds/Hisokas_House_Of_Cards
Summary: Killua and Gon get into a fight. Hisoka tried helping out, but we all know how that ends.Now Hisoka and Gon go to “spy” on Illumi and Killua...
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Hisoka, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii, okay this is my very, very first Hunter x Hunter fanfic. I hope its good.

This story begins with two best friends. So close that they were practically inseparable. Of course everyone knew this and they let it be. 

It wasn’t everyday you’d find friends during the exam. But these kids were lucky. Call it fate or coincidence, it really didn’t matter to them. 

As long as they were together. Until one day, life happened and they were separated. 

“Illumi please you can’t take him away please.” Gon, a green haired boy, cried for Killua’s brother not to take him.

But it was out of his control. Killua wanted to go see his family and tell him what he accomplished. Of course when he told Gon, the boy didn’t take it too well.

“Gon I’m sorry, but this is not my or your choice.” “Please Illumi.” His brown eyes glistened. “Gon~” “PLEASE.” Illumi sighed and ran a hand through his long black hair.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered. 

Apparently this wasn’t enough because the boy closed his eyes tightly and walked out the door. Illumi bit his lip as he heard his cries down the hallways. 

Hisoka watched as Gon shuffled into his room and flopped down onto his bed. He simply ignored him, making no comment and went back to playing solitaire.

Gon sighed loudly, causing Hisoka to roll his eyes. “What happened now?” “Killua- Illumi- home,” he cried. “Ah I see.” He could say he felt him, but he didn’t because he didn’t care for Illumi, nope not one bit. 

Though that doesn’t mean he couldn’t give some advice of his own. “Listen to me Gon. You are not taking no for an answer. You are going to put your foot down and claim what is rightfully yours.” “What?” “You heard me. You are not going to let someone rip apart your childhood life with a best friend!” Gon hoisted himself up and stared at Hisoka, smiling.

“Yeah you’re right.” 

“Exactly!” He grabbed the boy’s arm and lifted him up. “Go my child, claim what you lost.” He let go of his arm, making Gon fall face first off the bed. 

“Ow!”

“Sorry.” 

“So how did it go?” “Killua- are you sure you want to go?” Killua looked at his brother, but then understood why he was asking him. “He didn’t take it well huh?”

“No, no he did not. But this is good because you get to talk to him.” “What!” “Oh calm down Killua you’ll do fine.” Killua rolled his eyes. “Easy for you to say.” 

Simple wasn’t what you could call it. Imagine telling your friend that you wanted to go and that they couldn’t stop you, which is the reason why Killua was pacing around his and Gon’s room. 

“Hey Gon so I need or more want to go visit my family so yeah, no that sound stupid. Gon I’m going to see my family and you can’t stop me- too harsh. Gon look I know you don’t want me to, but I wanna go. I promise I won’t be gone long. Yeah that sounds good.” 

He gave himself a thumbs and opened the door, to see Gon standing there.

“Hisoka can I come in.” 

“Of course.” Illumi opened the door and walked inside the room. He sat on the edge of the bed and groaned. “I’m at war with myself.” “And why is that?” 

“Because Gon wants me and Killua to stay, but Killua wants to go and I don’t know what to do. “Well put yourself in their shoes.” “How?” “First of all imagine I’m Gon and your Killua. I want you to stay, but you want to go. What do you do?” “I don’t know.” “You have to know.”

“Okay so if I’m your best friend, right? And I’m begging you to stay because it hurts to see you leave. Especially after all we’ve been through.” 

Hisoka wasn’t sure if he was talking from his heart or if he really was seeing this through their perspective. Whatever the reason Illumi felt even worse. 

“Gon we need to talk.”

“Yeah I was thinking the same thing.” “Okay so I’ll go first. Look Gon I know you don’t want me to go, but I need to see my family. And you can’t stop me.” 

“I had a feeling you were gonna say that, so I’m putting my foot down.” “You are not going especially for a month.” Killua was surprised, he hadn’t expected Gon to actually try and stop him. “Are you serious?” “Yeah I am and you know what Hisoka was right I shouldn’t let everyone walk all over me,” Gon said. 

“You talked to Hisoka?! That freak gives the worst advice.” 

“He’s not a freak and he's helpful.” “Gon I’m not gonna go and you can’t stop me. I’m being serious. And if you don’t wanna let me go, then we can end our friendship right here.” 

Gon was taken back by surprise. “Fine if that’s how you're seeing it. Then this is where it all ends.” 

Illumi walked back to his room. 

Upon opening the door he saw Killua throwing his clothes into his bag. “Hey what’s wrong?” Killua didn’t answer him, he kept pushing more clothes into the bag. “I asked~” “He ended our friendship.” “What?” “Gon got mad and he ended our friendship.”

“Oh.” “This is all Hisoka’s fault. He got into Gon’s head and broke us apart.” The next thing Illumi saw was red. How could Hisoka, of all people, hurt his little brother and Gon.

“I’ll be back,” he said.

“Your back. You have an answer?” But when he turned his head he saw Gon. “Oh it’s you, I thought you were someone else.” He said nothing and stomped towards the bed. 

“I’m guessing it didn’t go well.” “Argh it went terrible. It’s like he doesn’t understand what I’m trying to say. I tried putting my foot down, but all that did was destroy us like nothing.”

“Hm, explain.” “What I’m trying to say is our friendship is over.” “Gon that wasn’t-why did-how could you destroy something like that.” “It doesn’t even matter anymore. Don’t try to fix the problem, it's already over.” 

“Just great.” 

Illumi headed straight towards Hisoka’s room. He was angry and he was going to make sure that Hisoka got what he asked for. Ever since he met Gon and Killua, he knew that Hisoka wanted nothing more than to separate them. Just so Hisoka could have Gon to himself. Now he finally did it. 

Illumi knew there was something wrong with Hisoka. He had a sick twisted, dememented mind. He was psycho. Everyone, including Illumi knew this. 

So why was he so angry?

When he opened the door to Hisoka’s room, he saw Gon hugging him. His little body was being held in Hisoka’s strong arms. “What are you doing to him?” Gon and Hisoka turned to look at Illumi. 

“I’m doing nothing as you can see my little fruit just needed some comfort.” Illumi’s nose scrunched up and he turned away. “You really are a sick man,” he said. 

The magician smiled crazily, still holding Gon. “Illumi just forget it I’m not gonna-” Killua started saying, but stopped when he saw Hisoka and Gon. “Oh my look what the cat dragged in,” Hisoka cooed, patting Gon’s hair. “Look, your little friend came too.” “Shut up Hisoka! What are you doing to Gon?”

“Like I said before, I’m comforting my little fruit.” 

The demon came out of Killua. He was more than ready to just rip Hisoka to shreds. The man noticed this too because he began to smile. 

“Oh my, getting feisty are we? Well come on now, Killua, don’t be afraid, I won’t bite. At least not yet my little demon.” Killua was taken back by Hisoka’s tone of voice. 

It was seducing, but not in the good way. It was like a lion ready to pounce on its prey. Hisoka set Gon down and stood up. Killua’s eyes never leaving his. 

“Well come on now, don’t be shy my butterfly.” Using all his strength, Killua leapt forward, only to have Hisoka disappear right before his eyes. “Oh my that was fun. Let’s do that again.”

His voice only made the white haired boy angrier. Killua used one of the techniques only assassins use. But Hisoka was no fool, he could be considered an assassin himself. Killua’s blood boiled. That’s when he went straight for Hisoka’s throat. The man didn’t disappear however. Instead he caught Killua by his neck.

“Mm, I adore that look. You look so delicious like that. I’m getting really excited, tell me, Killua… Do you always have this fighting energy in you? It's quite amazing. You really got me going, my little demon.” Killua gasped, clawing at the magician’s hand, which only tightened. 

“Hisoka! That’s enough, let him go!” But the man didn’t. He kept watching Killua pant and gasp and did everything to get air into his lungs again. 

“Yes, yes. You’re so good Killua. Just like Gon,” Hisoka moaned, licking his lips. “I can’t wait to break you.” “HISOKA!” Illumi threw several needles at him. “Let him go now,” he shouted. Hisoka laughed and dropped the boy. “I wasn’t going to kill him.” Illumi’s eyes darkened. “Killua let’s go now.” Gon had finally perked up at this and looked at Killua. “You-” “I can Gon. Goodbye.” 

They watched the two walk away. Gon’s jaw dropped and he felt hot tears well up in his eyes. “Gon I-” “NO THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!” 

The boy jumped off the bed and ran out the door. For the first time ever, Hisoka didn’t know how to respond. He sighed and sat down, bringing out his cards. 

He made them disappear and reappear, with the flick of his wrist. He could say he felt bad, if he had a heart. But he didn’t. 

Gon sat down at the edge of Killua’s bed, thinking. He was very angry and sad. He didn’t know what to do. Killua, his best friend, was gone and he couldn’t do anything about it.

He wished it were different. If he could just go with Killua. If only. He sighed and let tears fall down, landing on his knees. Gon had finally had enough thinking time, so he packed his bag and headed back to Hisoka’s room.

“What do you want?”

“Um I have a plan. A plan that’s going to help us.” “And what is it exactly?” “What if we visited Killua and Illumi?” Hisoka’s gold eyes widened. “Intriguing my little fruit.” Hisoka smiled. “I’ll amuse you this once. Go on.” 

“Well we need to change our looks. For example I’m recognizable with my uniform and hair. You're recognizable with your makeup, hair, and clothes. We need to change that.” “Interesting.” 

Gon smiled as he grabbed the brown hair dye off the sink. 

He watched the magician’s red hair come apart with the water. “Amazing,” he said and began to run his small hands through his hair, feeling the gel come off with his fingers. “Let’s wash it first.” 

Gon set the bottle of dye down first and picked up the shampoo. “Really fruit scented?” “I like it.”

“If you say so.” Pouring a little in his hand, the boy began to lather it through the red curly locks. It felt nice, nobody talking or fighting, just the two, while Gon washed Hisoka’s hair. 

After dyeing Hisoka’s hair and combing it, Gon began on his makeup. He wiped the white foundation away along with the little star and teardrop. 

“And done! Time to work on your clothing.”


	2. The Makeover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hisoka and Gon give each other a makeover now its time to see how far they could make it without anyone noticing.

Gon gave Hisoka a good look.

“I think I have an idea.” Gon told Hisoka to wait in the room, while he ran to Leorio’s room. “Hey Leo,” Gon greeted the nineteen year old. “What do you want Gon?” “What do you mean, can’t I just say hi to my friend.” 

“Me and you both know that’s not the case.”

“Fine, can I borrow one of your suits?” “Why?” “For stuff.” “Fine whatever I don’t care enough to ask why. Take the black and white one.” “Thanks Leorio!” 

When Gon came back, Hisoka was sitting on a chair, looking at his long sharp nails disinterested. “I’m back and look at what I got.” He showed the jester the suit and tie. At that moment Hisoka laughed at him. 

“You can’t be serious?” When Gon didn’t laugh or smile, he knew he was being serious. “No you're not putting that atrocious thing on me!” “Hisoka please we have to do this, plus you get to give me a makeover.” 

“Ugh fine my little fruit if you insist.” Hisoka took the suit and went off to change. 

Yes he did look like someone else, someone he didn’t recognize. Hisoka sighed, staring at himself in the full body mirror. ‘I can’t do this.’ But for Gon’s sake he put up with it. He walked out of the bathroom and posed for the little boy, smirking to himself. 

Gon stared at him, mesmerized with the scene before him. “See something you like?” “Huh oh no, I’m just happy with how everything came out.” 

Gon was proud of himself, more proud than he had been when he passed the exam. 

Gon’s looks were next, he kinda wished he didn’t let Hisoka give him the makeover. Mainly because it was Hisoka, he was talking about. “Now, you promised I could do this, my little fruit,” Hisoka said, when he saw Gon’s expression. 

He took slow steps towards the boy, who now backed up against the wall. He reached for the door. “Don’t even think about it.” Gon’s hand went back to his side. 

“Good boy, now shall we begin.” 

Gon’s green hair was beautiful to anyone who knew him. The boy’s hair was amazing , the way it stood up. Like said before, it was beautiful. But now it wasn’t, Hisoka had cut it shorter, using gel to push it down and styling it sideways.

It was now a wavy and sideways hairdo. Even his sideburns were cut. “Are you sure this is good?” “Of course it is! I know a famous person whose hair is exactly like yours.” “Hmph.” Hisoka smiled and began to work on Gon’s features. 

“We don’t have to do much because you already look like a little kid. Let’s just get you into the proper attire.”

By the time the magician was done with the boy, he looked like a ten year old traveling with his father. Gon wore a suit and tie as well, his hair was combed, and he looked younger rather than older.

“Woah,” he said, while examining himself in the mirror. “Told you it was good, but you didn’t believe me.” “Yeah, yeah anyways we have to get going. If I’m not mistaken Killua should be arriving in about an hour or two.” “Then what are we waiting for my fruit. Let’s go!” 

Killua and Illumi finally arrived at their home town. Killua was quieter than usual and Illumi couldn’t help him out. He tried everything to cheer him up, but the events from earlier had still been bothering him. “Listen Kill, I know it's hard to forget about it, but you need to cheer up. For mom’s sake.” The white haired boy only nodded, honestly what could he say? 

Illumi sighed and grabbed their luggage, when they noticed two figures far off to the side. They had just walked off the boat and were making their way down the street. Something was familiar about the brown haired man and the little boy. ‘It’s probably nothing. Now focus Illumi, you gotta get Killua home.’ 

Hisoka and Gon, avoided all eye contact with Illumi. They felt him staring at their backs, while they started down the road. “What if he knows it’s us,” Gon whined. “He doesn’t. I know Lumi, he’s not as observant as you.” 

“Lumi?” Hisoka’s narrow eyes widened. “I mean Illumi.” Gon smiled and chuckled slightly. The two made their way to a small motel, in between two other buildings. Hisoka opened the door, gaining several stares from the workers inside. He probably looked odd. “Come on Gon let’s go,” Hisoka said and grabbed the boy’s arm yanking him inside the building. “I’m coming.” 

The jester smiled and walked up to the front desk, giving the woman a kind smile, that made her blush. “Hi sweetheart. Can I have a room with two beds for me and my son.” 

“Y-Yes of course. Traveling with him?” 

“Yes ever since his mother died, it’s just been us two.” Gon glared at the man. Hisoka looked at him from the corner of his eye, smirking. “I’m sorry to hear that,” the woman said. 

“Oh honey it’s not your fault. But if I do say so myself, you're very pretty.” The lady blushed even harder and giggled, handing the key to their room. “Well I hope you and your adorable son enjoy your stay.” “Oh we will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally chapter two


	3. Visitors Rights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the motel didn't go too well, but now they are going to the Zoldyck Mansion

As soon as Killua and Illumi arrived at the house, Killua burst through the door expecting to be greeted by his mother. Only, he was met with an empty house. “Mom?” He got no response. Illumi followed up behind the boy. “Where is she,” Killua asked, looking at his brother. “She should be here.” “Mom, we’re home!” There was no answer, except for the sounds of the birds chirping. “I sent her a letter saying that we’ll be arriving today.” Illumi put a hand on his hip and sighed. He glanced at Killua, who had a sad puppy face. 

“Hey Kill, cheer up. She probably went to get some stuff for your arrival.” “Yeah...sure.” 

The door to room 401, opened with a loud creak. Gon appeared beside Hisoka, trying to get a good first look. “Calm down,” the man said, noticing Gon’s excitement. “I am calm,” he muttered, but he still pushed past the magician to get to the room. Gon took a good look around the entire room. There were two beds, a queen and twin sized. A bathroom with a small shower, a tiny, white sink that only gave cold water, and a toilet that looked like it hadn’t been cleaned in years.

The room had a window, with dirty curtains and a carpet that had stains all over it. 

The blankets on the bed were dusty and stiff, like the person who used the room before them, spilled something sticky on the bed and left it there, to harden.

“I’m not staying here.”

Seconds turned into minutes, minutes turned into hours, and hours turned into the whole day. Killua and Illumi waited patiently for their mother to return. Finally that night around eight, Illumi decided to look through the house. Once he got to his mother’s room, he noticed an envelope on the bed. He picked it up and ripped it open…

“Hi my sweet baby boys. I hope your trip over here was well and that both of you are doing good. As you might have already guessed I’m not home. I probably won’t be home for a while. By a while I mean for a couple weeks.

I’m sorry for telling you through a letter, but imagining Killua’s happy face while coming home, hurt me. I didn’t want to crush him. And Killua if you're reading this I am so sorry sweetheart. 

I knew how much you wanted to come visit me, but I had to do something important. I promise when I can I’ll see if I can come home early, if you’re still here~ Mom”

Illumi clutched the note to his chest, groaning. He brought Killua all this way home only to have to break his brother’s young heart. “What are you doing?” Illumi flinched when he heard his brother’s voice. 

“H-Hey um… I was just seeing if she left anything in her room. The older boy put his hand behind his back, still holding the note. “Oh alright. Listen I think I’ll just go to bed. Maybe Mom will be back in the morning before I wake up,” the white haired boy yawned.

“Alright, fine by me. Goodnight!”

Hisoka exhaled, looking back at Gon. The boy was looking at him expectantly. “What do you want me to do?” “Can’t you use your charm to upgrade our room or whatever?”

Hisoka laughed, “Oh so now you want me to be seductive. You seemed rather angry about it earlier.” Gon huffed in annoyance. “Well of course I did! You were getting distracted.” “Listen my little fruit, what were we doing that was so important that I became distracted?” When the kid stood quiet, Hisoka grinned. “I rest my case. But you are rather right about our room. I’ll see what I can pull off.

” Hisoka left Gon sitting in the hall, while he went to exchange their room. “Excuse me, but I believe there’s been a mistake with our room.” The girl turned to look up at him. “Oh? How so?” “Well you see my-er- me and my son’s room is not in good condition,” Hisoka explained, then gave the woman the biggest smile he could muster. “I’ll see what I can do.” “Sir,” she added and went to the back room, clearly swinging her hips to further tease the magician.

If only she knew what she was getting into.

“He has something, but doesn’t want to show me.” Killua thought about this when Illumi had been scared easily, just by his voice. What really gave him away, was his hand behind his back. He knew that Illumi was keeping something from him, something he didn’t want to let him find out. However, when it came to hiding things from Killua, he always found them. Killua laid in bed for a few hours, staring at the ceiling. 

Suddenly an idea popped into his head. He smiled and got up to grab a paper and pen, only to realize he couldn’t do what he wanted. He wanted to write a letter to Gon, but remembered the fight between them. He felt tears dot the brim of his eyes, only to brush them away. 

He felt terrible, hurt, lonely, and guilty. “It’s not your fault,” Illumi said from the door. “I know, but I miss him.” “Then make things right.” 

Hisoka came back up to the room. “What happened?” Hisoka showed Gon his hands that were covered in blood. “What did you do?!” “More like what she did.” “Well are you going to tell me?” “Oh right!” 

Hisoka waited for about ten minutes, before ringing the little bell on the desk. Finally the lady came back, her hair tied up into a messy bun, she wasn’t wearing her usual clothing that she was earlier.

She had on a black skirt, with a tight shirt, unbuttoned right at her breast. Of course this had drawn Hisoka in. She wore red lipstick that matched her eyes? Hisoka blinked several times, only to see her brown eyes, not red. “So sir what did you need?” The lady smiled, causing Hisoka to twitch a little. 

He was ready to lose it. And he would’ve if she had not caught him off guard. Her eyes turned red once she got him. “I couldn’t help, but notice that your not who you say or pretend to be.” 

She laughed and launched herself at Hisoka, who dodged her instantly and caught her by the wrist. “Oh my I adore that look,” Hisoka said and smiled. The girl fought against his using all her nen to fight against him, only to have Hisoka use his bungee gum on her. 

“What the?” Hisoka smirked and leaned in to whisper in her ear. “I’m beginning to get excited!” Her breath got caught in her throat, she tried screaming, but couldn’t when she found herself paralyzed in fear. 

“Wait wait wait, do you mean to tell me you killed her?” Gon had his eyebrows raised, a fear stricken expression. “Well I had no other choice, but to. Let me continue please my little fruit.” 

Hisoka moaned as he felt her bloodlust rise. “Ohhh yes. Go on dear show me what you got,” he groaned and threw his head back in ecstasy. The poor girl was crying and she tried punching Hisoka. Only to have him dodge it once more. He smiled and broke her neck, killing her instantly. 

“Your joking,” Gon said. He was shaking slightly, but he caught himself in time before Hisoka noticed. He didn’t want to give her the satisfaction of seeing him affected by his little encounter with the girl. 

“Great so where are we going to stay?” “Didn’t you say, you’ve visited the Zoldyck mansion before?” “Yeah, but that was a while back. I’ve changed I hardly doubt they would want me back.” “Well can you give it a try.” Gon sighed and nodded his head. “Great let’s go.” 

Killua sat on his desk writing a letter to Gon, but everytime he got halfway through it, he crumbled it up and threw it in the trash. “That’s it I can’t do it,” he screamed to himself, tears of frustration, streaming down his face. 

“What is it now?” Illumi had been standing by his bed, the whole time. “Oh it’s nothing.” Killua quickly brushed the tears away, but Illumi had already noticed them. He sighed and used his thumb to wipe them away.

“Maybe we should just-” Illumi stopped there, when he felt something out of place. “You don’t think Mom is here?” “I dunno.” Illumi moved away from Killua and ran out the door. “This isn’t good, someone is here.” 

Hisoka pushed open the stone doors with no hesitation. “How did-” Gon started, but when he saw the jester smile, he shut his mouth. “I can only do so much Gon, you might want to try and climb the doors.” 

Gon looked at the man and nodded once before he ran to one of the doors and leapt off of it. He landed at the top, looking down at the magician. Hisoka attached bungee gum to his waist then flinged the rest of it over to Gon, who caught it and wrapped it a few times around his wrists. “You got me?” 

“Yes, please hurry up though.” Gon used all his strength to not slip and fall. He planted his feet into the ground and when the time was right he held on tight to the pink sticky substance. Hisoka smirked to himself and let his body fall. Gon grunted as he tried to keep his hold on Hisoka.

“Argh- Hisok-Hisoka!” Gon yelled and tried pulling the magician up. All the while Hisoka let Gon do all the work. “Come on! Why- argh- why aren’t you climbing?” 

“Oh I would, but all the walking we did really hurt my legs,” Hisoka said, his tone teasing Gon. The boy was about to pull Hisoka up, but then an idea popped up into his head. 

He flashed Hisoka an innocent smile. “Gon- Wait Gon- Don’t,” Hisoka stuttered and began to climb only to have Gon let the gum go. The boy watched as Hisoka fell to the ground with a thump. “Oops,” he said. 

The man only glared at him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally...FINALLY Hisoka and Gon meet up with Illumi and Gon and it goes exactly how you expect it too

Killua followed Illumi as he ran through the woods. “They’re at the stone gates,” Illumi said. “What do you mean someone is here?” Illumi said nothing as he ran out the house. Killua followed behind them. Finally they made it to the gates where Hisoka and Gon were sitting. With one push the doors opened causing Hisoka and Gon to hang on. The jester looked down and saw Illumi and Killua looking around. 

Turning to the little boy he grabbed his hand and yanked him off the stone wall. 

Gon landed on his hands while Hisoka landed on his feet. “What are you two doing here?” Killua was smiling at the fact that Gon was actually there in front of him at his house. 

“Well Hisoka wanted to see Illumi and frankly I wanted to see you too,” Gon whispered. Killua turned red and looked away. “Wait is was MY idea,” Hisoka said looking displeased. When Gon shot him a dirty look, Hisoka smirked. “You-You wanted to see me?” Hisoka blushed and turned away. “I guess. I mean I really don’t care about you,” he lied. 

Thats all he’s been doing was lying to himself. But he admitted that maybe he just loves Illumi when the Zoldyck walks forward, grabbing him by his shirt and kissing him. The kiss was full of teeth and tongue and everything about was amazing. Hisoka Murrow’s first kiss was taken by Illumi Zoldyck. Meanwhile Gon and Killua’s lips found their way to each other as well. With both of them blushing, they kissed.

A very passionate one too, or so Gon says. 

When they finally pulled back Illumi and Killua laughed at Hisoka and Gon’s clothes. “You guys look stupid,” Killua wheezed.

Illumi cracked a smile as well. In the end Hisoka and Gon stood with Killua and Illumi for the whole month and yes they changed their looks back to normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew okay so I finally made it to the fourth and final chapter... Thanks for those who gave me kudos and read y story it means a lot to me this being my first fanfic... Leave comments on what I should improve or do for my next fic

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter two coming soon


End file.
